Sabor a mí
by Valery Ryddle
Summary: -¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando el te bese y sientas sabor a mi...?-preugntó casi en un susurro mientras la sostenía rudamente por las muñecas... la joven no supo como responder eso, y si eso era cierto.... Es un triángulo amoroso... DEJEN REWIES.


Sabor a mí by Valery Ryddle

Capítulo 1: El ataque.

Una fuerte tormenta amenazaba por caer sobre la fría ciudad de Londres; lo que al principio había parecido un cálido día de verano se

había transformado en uno lluvioso y oscuro, y apenas eran las 10 de la mañana.

La tormenta empezó a caer con fuerza, la gente corría en busca de un refugio de la lluvia y se había creado un gran caos debido al creciente tráfico que había en el centro de la ciudad.

Una joven de mediana estatura prácticamente cruzo corriendo la calle, mientras se aferraba con más fuerza de la capucha que traía para protegerse de la lluvia que había empezado a caer fuertemente.

Entró rápidamente a la Estación de Trenes "King's Cross"; bajó lentamente su capucha dejando caer unos rebeldes rizos sobre su espalda., trató de acomodarse inútilmente su cabello castaño y se quedó esperando unos minutos en la entrada.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó una profunda voz a sus espaldas, la joven volteó lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada de su amigo, Ron Weasley, que al parecer la miraba de arriba a bajo muy sorprendido.

-¡Detente!-gruñó algo malhumorada Hermione Granger mientras miraba con reproche a su pelirrojo amigo.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-preguntó inocentemente el pelirrojo antes de que una brillante sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro.

-Deja de mirarme así-le reprochó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras clavaba su mirada en el suelo.

-Esta bien-dijo de mala gana-Me alegra verte, ¿Qué tal tú verano?-preguntó amablemente Ron mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en su mejilla. La castaña sintió que su rostro hervía, ¿por qué Ron se comportaba así?

-Bi-ien-logró balbucear.

-Lo puedo ver-dijo en tono de broma Ron mientras la miraba intensamente.

-¡Ronald!-gruñó Hermione sonrojándose más todavía. Sus miradas se cruzaron y luego inexplicadamente los dos comenzaron a reírse.

-En realidad me alegra verte, Hermione-le confesó el pelirrojo mientras le daba un fuerte a abrazo a su amiga.

-Yo también-le respondió mientras ella también lo abrazaba, ese día partirían en el expreso de Hogwarts para cursar su séptimo y último año.

-¡Vaya, yo también quiero un recibimiento así!-exclamó una muy varonil voz pero que denotaba cierto enfado.

Hermione se separó de Ron y se volteó lentamente para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que le encantaban, pero que en ese momento brillaban extrañamente. Hermione se quedó sin aliento, Harry Potter....realmente

se veía.... más que bien. Los dos se quedaron examinando, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Harry había cambiado demasiado ese verano, había crecido un par de centímetros, su cabello que en ese momento estaba empapado le caía con gracia sobre su frente, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban, y se veía más corpulento. Sus ojos hicieron contacto y Hermione sintió que una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo Es tu amigo, solo eso le recordó una muy molesta voz en su cabeza que la hizo reaccionar, se sonrieron unos segundos antes de que se dieran un cálido abrazo.

-Hey.... yo la ví primero-bromeó Ron separándolos, el trío rió divertido, he inmediatamente empezaron a ponerse al tanto de lo que les había pasado en el verano.

-¿Y qué milagro de que vienen temprano?-preguntó Hermione consultando su reloj, apenas eran las 10:20 y por lo general sus amigos llegaban corriendo unos minutos antes de las once.

-Mi madre me obligó a levantarme temprano-gruñó Ron mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello en un gesto que Hermione calificó como "adorable".

-Yo... simplemente no aguantaba un segundo más con los Dursley-confesó Harry de mala gana.

-Espero que te hayas vengado de los Dursley este verano-dijo muy sonriente Ron.

-Oh... claro que sí-respondió complacido Harry.

-¡Harry!-le reprochó Hermione viéndolo duramente.

-No fue nada grave-se apresuro a decir Harry-nada más le complemente su aspecto de cerdo a Durdly y mis tíos ahora eructan murciélagos-el trío empezó a reír de nuevo con el comentario de Harry. Como era su último año, les habían dejado usar magia en sus vacaciones y Harry había aprovechado para vengarse de todas las cosas que los Durleys le habían hecho todos esos años.

Subieron al expreso de Hogwarts después de despedirse de los Weasley y de los padres de Hermione, aún seguían riendo ya que Harry les contaba el repertorio de bromas que había utilizado para vengarse de sus tíos y su primo.

-Dudo que te dejen regresar-murmuró Hermione algo preocupada.

-¡Vamos, Hermione! Como si quisiera regresar-exclamó rápidamente Harry-En este verano he estado pensando que es lo que voy a hacer después de Hogwarts-

-¿Y qué decidiste?-preguntó Ron mientras los tres entraban a un compartimiento vacío, faltaba mucho para que el tren emprendiera su viaje así que aprovecharían para platicar un rato antes de que Hermione y Ron se fueran al compartimiento de prefectos.

-He estado viendo la academia "Ebson" y por supuesto "La gran academia Astrizdk"-las dos eran las academias para aurores de mayor prestigio en el mundo, Ebson estaba en Nueva Jersey, Estados Unidos; mientras que Astrizdk estaba en una pequeña isla cerca de Irlanda.

-Bueno... yo saben que entraré al ministerio saliendo de Hogwarts... de verdad espero quedar en el departamento de Juegos Mágicos-les dijo Ron cruzando sus dedos-¿Y tú ya te decidiste, Hermione? –

-Eh... no-confesó sonrojándose-Todavía estoy entre continuar mis estudios en "Lorein"-una prestigiada Escuela para Medimagos en Francia-en "Astrizdk" o unirme al ministerio-

-Vamos, Hermione, entra a Astrizdk, así el gran trío no estará tan separado-suplicó Harry mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Hermione, ella se movió algo incomoda bajo la atenta mirada de Harry... ¿a caso Harry no sentía un pequeña descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo cada vez que sus miradas hacían contacto?

-Eh... lo pensaré-logró balbucear Hermione apartando su mirada rápidamente.

-Cambiando de tema... Harry ¿sabes algo sobre quien-tú-sabes?-preguntó Ron en casi un susurro. Hermione volvió a levantar su mirada hacia Harry el cual estaba muy entretenido mirando por la ventana.

-Es... algo extraño-murmuró lentamente Harry como si estuviera escogiendo las palabras indicadas-Después de la muerte de Sirius... en quinto-su voz tembló levemente más sin embargo continuó-Voldemort no ha hecho ver su presencia... a nadie, ni siquiera a sus mortífagos, bueno eso dice Snape, al parecer el único que lo ha visto es Lucius Malfoy, que es él que dice las instrucciones de Voldemort a sus mortífagos-en la voz de Harry no se delataba ni la más mínima expresión de algún sentimiento-los ataques han disminuido... los mortífagos se alejaron del ministerio.. y de otro lugares donde montaban guardia...eso nos hace pensar, a Dumbledore y a mí, que tal vez Voldemort quiere calmar un poco la situación para que nos confiemos y cuando bajemos la guardia el atacará-después de esas palabras se produjo un silencio casi tenso, Hermione no apartó la mirada de Harry. Después de quinto año, cuando Sirius había muerto, Harry se había incorporado, por ordenes de Dumbledore, a la orden del Fénix, el argumento del director había sido que no quería dejarlo

desprotegido de nuevo, Harry había estado siendo entrenado por los mejores aurores de la Orden del Fénix, para que pudiera incrementar sus poderes. Sin embargo había cambiado mucho desde la muerte de Sirius, no hablaba más que lo necesario, era muy extraño verlo reír, su expresión se había vuelto más fría y cautelosa y se estaba empeñando mucho más en sus clases... como si estuviera deseoso de aprender nuevas cosas para que algún día pudiera vengar la muerte de su padrino.-Dumbledore... me dijo que este año... ustedes también se incorporaran a la orden-susurró Harry rompiendo el silencio, Ron lo miraba complacido al escuchar sus palabras-dice que con el triunfo que tuvimos contra los mortífagos el año pasado... cree que las cosas no pueden tornarse tan mal-El curso pasado, los de la Orden habían tenido una importante victoria cuando hicieron a varios mortífagos huir hasta Irlanda en busca de refugios.

-¡Mi padre estará encantado... pero seguramente mi madre armó un gran escándalo!-exclamó Ron.

-Exactamente eso paso-le aseguró Harry torciendo una sonrisa en su tenso rostro-Pero al parecer empezarán su entrenamiento este año-

-¡Grandioso!-exclamó Hermione sin poderse contener-seguramente aprenderemos interesantes conjuros-Harry asintió.

Siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancias hasta que dieron las 11, fue entonces cuando Hermione y Ron se despidieron de Harry para ir al compartimiento de prefectos. Los pasillos estaban llenos de alumnos que buscaban un compartimiento vacío.

Harry trató de embozar la mejor de sus sonrisas cuando se despidió de sus amigos, pero solo logró poner una demasiado tensa, no le gustaba quedarse solo mientras ellos estaban con los demás prefectos o haciendo sus rondas.

El compartimiento se abrió unos minutos después dando paso a un

muy sonriente Neville.

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones, Harry?-preguntó alegremente Neville sentándose frente a él.

-No tan mal-contestó de mala gana.

-¿Te enteraste?-preguntó de nuevo Neville pero esta vez su tono de voz había sido muy agudo.

-¿De qué?-se vio obligado a preguntar frunciendo el entrecejo y acercándose más a Neville.

-Mi abuela me comentó antes de venir aquí, que la reunión de ayer resultó ser todo un éxito; al parecer un batallón entero de mortífagos se vio obligado a huir cuando los de la orden atacaron uno de sus cuarteles-le dijo en tono confidencial. En el último año los mortífagos se habían puesto en distintos puntos estratégicos, y hasta ese momento los de la Orden solo conocían el paradero de unas 6... sin embargo sospechaban que habían más de 100 cuarteles.

-¿Por quién estaban comandados los de la Orden?-preguntó muy interesado Harry mientras iba hacia la puerta y la cerraba lentamente.

-Remus Lupin, el cual parece que va a ser nuevamente nuestro profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras-

-¿Seguro?-preguntó ilusionado Harry volviéndose a sentar enfrente de Neville.

-Si, lo acabo de ver y el mismo me lo dijo; al parecer los mortífagos se encontraban bajo las ordenes de un tal Goyle (un idiota por cierto)...-

-¿Cuántos murieron?-volvió a preguntar Harry, Neville era uno de los más informados sobre todo lo que pasaba en la Orden del Fénix., ya que al parecer su abuela lo informaba de todo, por eso y otras razones también se uniría a la Orden ese año, junto con Hermione y Ron.

-De nosotros solo 2... de ellos 10, creo, pero algo muy extraño... al parecer los mortífagos nos superaban por unos 100 o 200 hombres... más sin embargo decidieron retirarse..-

Harry frunció el entrecejo como si tratará de hallar una explicación al comportamiento tan extraño que tenían los mortífagos... por supuesto que Voldemort debía tener algo planeado... Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Neville sobre que más se había enterado cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de nuevo dando paso a la profesora McGonagall.

-Señor Potter, al fin lo encuentro, acompáñeme por favor-

-Yo no hice nada-replicó rápidamente Harry.

-Ya lo sé señor Potter, solamente acompáñeme, ahora- Harry compartió una mirada con Neville antes de salir tras McGonagall arrastrando los pies.

Para su sorpresa McGonagall lo llevó hasta el compartimiento de prefectos, donde se escuchaba un gran bullicio que se extinguió cuando McGonagall entró.

-Tomé asiento señor Potter-le indicó, Harry se encogió en hombros como respuesta a las miradas de Ron y Hermione antes de sentarse junto a ellos.-Bien, solo falta el profesor Lupin..-en ese momento la puerta se abrió dando paso al aludido que rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia donde Harry estaba sentado.-Ahora estamos todos; este año nos sorprendió... el hecho de que hubieran 3 premios anuales, ya que siempre había uno cada año-McGonagall empezó a revolver unos papeles que tenía en sus manos y luego continuó-los 3 premios anuales son: Harry James Potter-se escuchó un murmullo mientras Harry abría su boca incrédulo... el había sido nombrado premio anual,¡eso si era una novedad!-Hermione Granger y luego está Draco Malfoy -el aludido produjo un gruñido de inconformidad.-Nos sorprendió el hecho de que el señor Potter, no siendo prefecto obtuviera tan buenos resultados, es por eso que decidimos nombrarlo prefecto-los Slytherin empezaron a replicar rápidamente pero se tuvieron que callar al ver la dura mirada de McGonagall-pasen a recoger sus placas-los tres pasaron cruzar ni una sola palabra, aunque Malfoy empujó "sin querer" a Harry-Ahora, pasemos a lo más importantes, por ahora el Profesor Lupin, el profesor Snape y yo somos los encargados de vigilar el viaje, de que todos lleguen sanos y salvos al castillo; como saben la situación no esta para correr riesgos-todos empezaron a murmurar algo asustados sin embargo él único que sonrió cínicamente fue Malfoy, su mirada se cruzó con la de Hermione unos segundos, pero después los dos voltearon la vista algo aturdidos.-Cuando lleguemos al colegio... el director tendrá un plática muy importante con ustedes, pero de mientras le pedimos su colaboración para vigilar los pasillos por grupos de tres, cualquier comportamiento extraño de algún alumno, cualquier cambio drástico en el clima, cualquier cosa extraña que presencien hagan nos la saber rápidamente a alguno de nosotros, quiero que vigilen muy bien y con cuidado y que patrullen de ves en cuando en al cabina del conductor, y la parte trasera del tren, ¿entendido?-se produjo un asentimiento general-los tríos quedarán de la siguiente manera: Señor y señorita Weasley con la señorita Parkinson-Ginny que había sido elegida prefecta el años pasado gruñó inconforme al igual que Ron. McGonagall continuó poniéndolos en tríos hasta que al final solo quedaron tres-Y por último, Potter, Malfoy y Granger-los tres hicieron notar su inconformidad con un gruñido el cual McGonagall ignoró-Ahora comiencen sus rondas...-

empezó a dar los pasillos que patrullarían cada trío..-Y por último ustedes-dijo señalando al trío de Harry-patrullaran el línea recta, irán desde la cabina del conductor hasta la bodega que esta en la aparte trasera del expreso... sin desviarse, ¿entendido?-los tres asintieron de mala gana antes de salir arrastrando los pies.

-¿Por qué siempre me tocan inútiles como compañeros?-gruñó Malfoy colocándose rápidamente unos pasos más adelantes de ellos-¿cómo si fueran a atacar el expreso...?-

-¿Qué acaso tu padre te informó que no iban a atacar esta noche?-preguntó irónicamente Harry sin poderse contener, Hermione lo miró duramente como pidiéndole que mantuviera al margen sus comentarios. Draco Malfoy se volteó lentamente hacia ellos, su mirada era atemorizante pero Harry ni se inmutó.

-Escúchame Potter, no hables si no sabes... y creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantener tu bocota cerrada-su voz había sonado mucho más fría que de costumbre, los ojos del Slytherin brillaban tan extrañamente que Hermione ni siquiera pudo interpretan si era una mirada de odio, asco o cinismo... o tal vez era de las tres cosas. Después de ese comentario el Slytherin se volvió a dar la vuelta y continuó su ronda varios pasos delante de ellos.

Continuaron la ronda sin decirle ninguna palabra a Malfoy, solo Harry y Hermione intercambiaban comentarios entre ellos en voz tan baja que Malfoy no pudo entenderlos.

La noche había caído, faltaba una escasa hora para que llegarán a la estación de Hogwarts, y todavía no se había presentado ni el más mínimo contratiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿por que te detienes, Malfoy?-gruñó Harry observando al Slytherin que estaba parado frente a la puerta de la bodega trasera.

Malfoy no les respondió sin embargo tocó el pomo de la puerta, pero no lo hizo girar... luego se acurrucó lentamente para ver por la rendija de abajo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Hermione intercambiando una mirada con Harry.

-Hay... algo extraño...-dijo por fin Malfoy poniéndose de pie de nuevo mientras entornaba los ojos. Hizo girar lentamente el pomo de la puerta mientras se metía la mano en la túnica con ademán de sacar su varita, Harry sin dudarlo sacó la suya y Hermione lo imitó. La puerta rechinó al abrirse... el compartimiento estaba a oscuras, Malfoy se quedó parado en la entrada.

-Hazte a un lado, Malfoy-gruñó Harry apartándolo de la entrada y mirando de nuevo a Hermione. Alzó su varita aún sin entrar.-_Luzsinfer –_

Una resplandeciente luz iluminó todo el vagón por unos segundos para dejar a ver un par de capaz que se ondeaba pero que desaparecieron casi al instante.-Ve por ayuda Hermione-dijo rápidamente Harry al tiempo que cerraba la puerta mágicamente, Hermione empezó a correr hacia el compartimiento de prefectos. Justo en ese momento todas las luces se apagaron, luego se escucharon como las puertas se abrían y se vieron entre las sombras un par de cabezas que se asomaban. –Nadie atacaría esta noche, ¿verdad?-comentó fríamente Harry a Malfoy.

-NADIE ENCIENDA SUS VARITAS-ordenó Harry con voz potente- Y

GUARDEN SILENCIO-la mayoría de los murmullos se extinguieron al escuchar la potente voz de Harry.

Agudizó el oído lo más que pudo mientras caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, escuchó con claridad unos pasos, estaban arriba del expreso. Justo en ese momento McGonagall y Lupin llegaron hasta él.

-Hay mortífagos rodeando el expreso-le informó Harry en un susurro.

Se escuchó un furioso estruendo anunciando que había empezado una fuerte tormenta, luego se escuchó como un cristal se rompía, un gritó atemorizante y pasos. Harry salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde provenía el ruido, abrió la puerta del compartimiento para encontrarse con dos mortífagos entrando por la ventana y lanzando maleficios a una alumna que cayó inerte en el suelo.-EXPELLIARMUS- gritó apuntándolos con la varita....


End file.
